1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to attaching junction boxes to photovoltaic panels and specifically to a bracket for attaching junction boxes to photovoltaic panels.
2. Description of Related Art
A photovoltaic module or photovoltaic panel is a packaged interconnected assembly of photovoltaic cells, also known as solar cells. Since a single photovoltaic module can only produce a limited amount of power, commercial installations include several modules or panels interconnected in serial and in parallel into a photovoltaic array. Electrical connections are made in series to achieve a desired output voltage and/or in parallel to provide a desired amount of current source capability. A photovoltaic installation typically includes the array of photovoltaic modules, an inverter, batteries and interconnection wiring. Electronic modules may be integrated with the photovoltaic modules which perform electrical conversion, e.g. direct current (DC) to direct current conversion, electrical inversion, e.g. micro-inverter, or other functions such as monitoring of performance and/or protection against theft.
An approach for mounting photovoltaic modules on the roofs of buildings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,897, which discloses attaching a junction box to a bracket as part of a photovoltaic installation.
The term “cable gland” as used herein refers to a device used for the entry of electrical cables or cords into electrical equipment and is used to firmly secure an electrical cable entering a piece of electrical equipment.
The terms “bracket”, “mount” and “bracket mount” are used herein interchangeably. The terms “central fastener” and “central pillar” are used herein interchangeably.